


Vanilla and Blueberries

by Queen_Aster_Luna



Series: Heirs of Prythian [3]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, MAAS Sarah J. - Works
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Ice Cream, Summer, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cute baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-09 05:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16443473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Aster_Luna/pseuds/Queen_Aster_Luna
Summary: Little Artemas, Feyre and Rhys's son, tries something new on a hot summer day for the first time.





	Vanilla and Blueberries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beaubcxton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaubcxton/gifts).



> Hi!  
> Kyrka this a present for you! Happy birthday!  
> You're my Platonic soulmate and an literal angel! I love you and I hope you have a wonderful birthday yesterday! It's probably now about a year since we started chatting, but it feels like we know each since forever. I love you, you're the best and you deserve everything! 
> 
> So with that out of the way. Here's a simple one-shot about Feysand and Art. Nothing overly complicated, just something really fluffy! I hope you all like it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just Artemas.

The High Lord and Lady of the Night Court stare intently at the Heir of Night. The one and a half year old Heir is sitting in his highchair, wholefully ignoring his staring parents for chilled blueberries, bubbling to himself. His mouth and hands are painted in shades of pink, red and purple. His messy raven black hair is tucked under a sunhat for babies. Other than the hat, he is only wearing diapers. He had been smothered in sunscreen to avoid him getting a sunburn. But his cheeks are already red from the heat. 

It's so hot, High Lord and Lady feel as if they were roasted by the sun alone. No clouds to be seen in the endless blue sky. No wind is blowing, the air completely still. The sun is shining mercilessly down on them. They didn't know if they should curse the Summer Court or the Day Court. Maybe both. The air was so hot and dry. The Rulers of Night decided that being outside in their garden would probably feel better than being inside. Since it felt like they were cooked in there. It was so hot, many of the citizens of Velaris are taking spontaneous baths in the Sidra. And the mates contemplates to do just that too.

Instead the family now sits outside at their garden table. The table was standing on the veranda beneath a huge sunshade to block the sun out for a little. Wind is blowing softly around the small family, due to the High Lady herself. She was dressed in a long, very thin and very loose mint colored sundress, which now blows softly around her legs as she sits barefoot on the opposite side of the table, just across her mate. Who has quite frankly copied his son's outfit and now just wears white shorts. His tattoos are almost glowing his gold skin beneath layers of sunscreen and sweat. They need to apply new sunscreen almost every hour. And as a babe and therefore being more sensitive to the sun, the Heir needs dopple the dosis than his parents. Which explains the three bottles with sunscreen under the table.  
Also the whole family wore matching sun hats, which had been a present from the High Lady's older sister. No not the oldest, the other one. Though the oldest sister also got similar hats for her family from the same sister. 

Both of the mates were equally distract by the others appearance. They had been stealing not so obvious and completely on purpose glances at each other, while they were arranging everything in the garden. Which contains now also a few sunshades with sunbeds under them, and a tiny pool filled with water and the Heir’s toys right in front of the veranda. After they were done, the mates settled down on the table and now are staring at their babbling son, who was lost in his own world and didn't even notice his parents attention. Their eyes are filled with love, adoration, devotion, calculation and a little bit of worry.

“He will like it, Rhys. Don't worry!”  
“And what if he doesn't, Feyre?”  
Feyre rolls her eyes. “Everybody likes it and Artemas isn't a picky eater. Of course he will like it,” Than she sighs and looks at Rhys. “I'm more worried that he will refuse to eat anything else from now on.” Rhys snorts a laugh and nods. “Yeah, that does seem more likely,” Than he sighs and looks at Feyre with small smile. “Let's just hope for the best.” “The best being, him liking it and still eating other things instead of it.” They both laugh a little and then smile at each other. Their son really can be a handful, not that they mind it. 

Suddenly Rhys feels something cold and tiny hitting his cheek. A chilled blueberry just hit his cheek and is now rolling on the table. Feyre gasps, a hand in front of her gaping mouth. And then she breaks out laughing. A different, slightly pitched laugh accommodates hers, followed by tiny hands clapping. Rhys blinks and turns, but just as he fully faced their laughing son, a second blueberry hit his forehead. Feyre and their son just broke out in harder laughing. Grasping Feyre tells him, pointing at his face. “You have …have ...t-two purple ... dots on your face.”  
“Bellies heet Da-daddy!” Their son adds to his mother, still laughing and one hand hitting his highchair table repeatedly. A new blueberry is already in his other hand. He throws again, but Rhys’s hand shot up, catching the berry in front of his face.  
“Fuck no! Belly heet Daddy!” The toddler starts wailing. Both hands now hitting his table in demand, the bowl of berries now rattling.  
“We don't play with food, Artemas!” Rhys reprimands the pouting Artemas, barely reacting to the word “fuck”. They were far too used to it already. Throwing the blueberry in his mouth, Rhys starts a glaring contest with Art. The two male's glares are determined and focused. 

While her most beloved males are having “A Fight for Dominance” (as she liked to secretly call their game, they do it far to often), Feyre calms down and takes the berries from Art's highchair. Getting up, Feyre walked into house and into the kitchen to exchange the bowl of blueberries with three other bowls. Seeing that neither Rhys or Art have given up on their game, she sat down, placing the bowls on front of her. Than she waited until Rhys would give up or Art got distracted. Which honestly couldn't go on very longer. 

A few seconds later, Art makes a whine, trying to take of his hat. “Hot! Off! Fuck!” He whines, but before he got off his hat, Rhys stops him. Gently, he pried off the tiny hands of the hat’s rim and sets them flat on the table.

“Little Moon, you need to keep that on.” “Off! Hot!” Art whines pleadingly back. In response to her son's complaining Feyre send a little bit stronger wind to him and he makes a moan that almost sound like purr. Laughing, Feyre takes a napkin and wipes off the sweat on Art's face, she has given up to wipe off the purple berry stains for now.

“Do you want to try something new, little moon?” Feyre asks smiling. “New?” That got Art's attention. Art loves trying new things.  
Than he sniffs the air. His eyes widen in excitement. “Vani! Vani!” “Yes Vanilla Art!” Rhys says amused, a smile gracing his lips. Art does love Vanilla a lot. “So would you like to try Vanilla ice cream, Art?” The answer comes in a excited yell of agreement. With the tiny bowl of Vanilla ice cream in hand, Feyre sits closer to Art and takes a tiny spoonful out of it. Art had his mouth already open, watching the spoon with zeal. 

The second Art has his mouth closed around the spoon, Art's eyes go wide and he makes a sound that can only be described as a purr. He almost didn't release the spoon. But after he swallows, he makes grabby hands towards the bowl, almost climbing out of his highchair. His eyes are wide as he demands. “Mo-ore! Mo-ore Vani! Cold!” “Yes, yes, you'll get more, but sit down please.” Feyre tries to calm him down, holding the bowl away from her son. Rhys laughs at the sight and than stands and picks up Art out of his chair. Putting him on the table in front of himself, Rhys holds his son's sides, while Art twists and turns to get to the ice cream. 

“Where's Lila?” Rhys asks out loud, playing worried. Art stills completely, his breath hitches. “Feyre Darling, have you seen Lila?” A head shake and smile from her. “No? Artemas Darling, where's Lila?” Art now looks around frantically, eyes wide in worry. Art is always very easily to distract with Lila, his favorite stuffed animal. Than he spots her on his highchair, points a finger at her and shouts out relieved. “Lee-la! Thel! Lee-la!” Rhys summons the toy wolf to Art, while Feyre watches, grinning, as Art starts cuddling Lila against his chest, smothering her into even more sunscreen. They will need to wash her later, she already has stains on her. Though she will probably be dumped into the tiny pool behind Art anyway.

The ice cream seem to be forgotten by Art. But not for long! His head shoots up as if he just remembered something important and makes an Ahh sound. Than Art turns with Lila still in his arms to Feyre and demands with a careful, but pleading tone. “Wee Ish cleam, please?” “Of course, little moon.” Art shouts in excitement, bringing up his hands in an hurray, almost knocking over his sun hat with Lila. Picking Art up again, Rhys returned him into his highchair and readjusts his son's sunhat. 

And so Rhysand and Feyre feed Artemas the rest of his ice cream on this hot, hot summer day. Fortunately for the High Lord and High Lady, the Heir didn't demanded to be only feeded Ice Cream from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like it! Feedback is always welcome and appreciated! 
> 
> If you have any questions regarding this I, Art or anything else about the Heirs of Prythian, feel free to ask me. I would love to answer your questions.
> 
> Otherwise if you want to know more about the "Heirs of Prythian", you can also visited me on Tumblr [@heirs-of-prythian](https://heirs-of-prythian.tumblr.com/) or [@aster-ria](https://aster-ria.tumblr.com/). There you will find profiles, Aesthetics, Moodboards, etc. about them.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
